


名柯 圣杯战争au 补魔片段  fate/between parallels

by HAKUBASANN



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAKUBASANN/pseuds/HAKUBASANN
Summary: 名柯探哀&型月 圣杯战争au记录第二次魔力补充（初稿）计划中篇，缓慢更新微博：HAKUBASANNLOFTER:HAKUBA同步更新~(๑`^´๑)
Relationships: Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho & Hakuba Saguru





	名柯 圣杯战争au 补魔片段  fate/between parallels

他们在进行一场唯有双方心知肚明的隐秘 游戏。  
宫野志保被上方的人紧紧捏住手腕，压制 得几乎喘不过气来，挣扎间她的膝盖能够 清晰地描绘他那处的形状。  
不同于平时温情绵意的你来我往，眼下的 吻似乎能够抽干她体内所有空气。  
反抗是下意识的，只不过无济于事。  
从溢满情色的舔吻到近乎越界的兽性吞 噬，她猜他大概已经开始失去控制。  
衬裙早早被剥下，宫野试图护住仅存的上 装。无法忍受衣料对彼此亲昵的阻隔，白 马抬手略带粗暴地扯开了宫野的蕾丝边衬 衣，他顺着少女的下颌线舔吻过脖颈，再 到揶揄至她酥软胸部的柔软处。  
他停顿下来，抬眼看向宫野，看向她浅青 色的眼瞳，那里安心地流转着来自于北欧 地脉的整片无垠彷徨海。  
那是他寤寐以求的色彩。  
幸好你在这里。  
幸好我找到了你。  
你想要什么，我都给你。  
我总是忖度，还有什么是你想要的，还有 什么是我还办不到的。  
当我在这个世界第一次见到真正的你时， 就已然明了，我要做你一个人的魔法使。  
永远守护你，从你人生混沌的至暗时刻， 到理想的终焉。  
他心知肚明唯有撕咬和占有才能开启"通 道"，却在对视之后化为温柔细碎的啄吻。  
白马心软了。  
他吻着她粉红的乳尖和膝盖，那是初生樱 草的暖色。  
他怎么舍得她疼。  
她的每一次心跳连结着他的，她的情绪牵 动着他的神经，她就像他身体的一部分， 也许是肋骨，也许是别的更致命的中枢。 回路是连结他们的脐带，此时正安心地运 转。  
现在的宫野志保并不清醒。  
她对于他不知从何而来的激情与疯狂感到 费解，对于他擅自立下的誓言费解，对于 他洞悉自己的一切点点滴滴与习惯，也无 比惶恐与费解。  
可她明白一件事情，那就是他所许下的誓 言都会一一兑现。  
只要他在这里，便能驱散一切的阴霾与恐 惧。他白马探身在何处，何处就是她过去 魂牵梦绕，却无论如何也无法妄想的地 方。  
那个名为家的居所。  
"我们这样.・・・・・算什么？ ”宫野忍着心底泛上 的酸楚，在翻覆的间隙，将柔软的嘴唇努 力贴在白马耳畔问到，"兄妹乱伦？"  
魔术刻印的共享赋予我们真正意义上的血 缘关系，而我却又不得不依靠这样的方式 违背常伦来从你身上索取生存下去的魔 力。  
如果可以，我希望我们现在所做的一切仅 是因为相爱。  
"我可不想……和你做兄妹……"白马低头吻过 宫野大腿内侧，缓慢舔舐和刺激着那朵含 苞待放的新雨后樱草。  
宫野在灭顶的快感间挣扎着抓取一丝清 明，去理解他字里行间的意味。某种前所 未有的羞耻感与背德感涌上心头。  
难道……  
"爸……爸爸？"宫野疑惑地软声确认到。  
白马兀地停顿，支起身体，眸色中似是裹 挟着狂风骤雨。  
我的天，你怎么敢。  
双腿被白马温柔而不可抗拒地更加打开， 他以不可能还留存的理智，将抱枕按到宫 野怀里，让她紧紧抓住。  
对于长久的忍耐来说，白马探精于此道， 而唯独这次似乎触碰到了某种极限。  
他甚至没有再用手指试探她的幼嫩的樱 草，便沉下腰缓缓推入。  
刚开始时只有疼痛与快感交融，两人之间 的的确确毫无间隙，但没有充足魔力的涌 入。  
如果说在共同高潮时在精神共鸣下的魔力 交互的计量为10,目前的情况连1也没有做 到。  
宫野很快因直线下跌的效能感而陷入空虚 与不安，不满地将脸埋抱枕里，从嘤咛到 轻声啜泣，不得不依赖白马中途一次又一 次停下来安抚。  
"不要了也没关系......我们还有很多机会…… 前几次也不一定能做到百分百……呃"白马慰 藉的话语还未完全落下，便被身下女孩突 如其来收紧的内壁而狠狠刺激。  
但即便如此，白马依然没有足够要到达顶 点的欲望。  
"没关系，因为我爱你……"他心疼地安慰 着。  
宫野清晰地感受着他的滚烫与炽热在体内 每一次的小幅度抽动，快感于痛楚和应有 的魔力补偿一骑绝尘，伴随着初尝禁果少 女的些许恐惧灌入四肢百骸，迅速节节攀 升至顶峰。  
宫野已经体力不支，然而仍旧用力地收缩 着试图想要从他的柱身上吸取着什么。白 马像是纵容幼崽吸取乳汁一般，一边按揉 着她的后颈作安抚，一边缓缓抽出一点， 再次沉身，巨物在泥泞中更加顺畅地前 行，或许是由于尺寸原因，几乎压到了她 狭窄的宫口。寥寥数次揉碾，宫野竟楚楚 可怜地又一次喘息着到达顶峰。  
如此一来，她连抬腿的力气也用尽了。  
过分倾注于肉体的交合，结果便是魔术造 诣上的毫无质变。  
真是失策。宫野有些懊恼自己技艺的青 涩，像是遭遇了史前未曾有过的糟糕实验 样本不可接受的数据误差，年轻的魔术师 并不愿面对这次“魔力补充"的结果。  
“我觉得我还可以......"她哑着嗓子据理力  
争。  
白马没有直接拒绝，他只是稍微用力顶了 顶，少女便被生生逼出眼泪。  
游戏要结束了。他牵起少女的手，拢在掌 心，用嘴唇摩擦着。  
不知是因为这场情事的过分欢愉，还是魔  
力补充失败带来的挫败感，宫野置气地转 过白皙的胸脯，也不再看白马，然后慢慢 小声哭起来。体内那物的坚硬丝毫未减， 但大大放缓了律动，最后轻柔而依依不舍 地离开了她的温柔乡。  
白马俯身将她以极其安全的姿态拥在怀 里，轻吻着她泛红的眼睑，然后低头看看 她，揉捏着她绵软的四肢，再吻一吻。反 复如此，一直待到她的抽噎声越来越小。  
莹莹月光照进窗根，他的宫野最终还是安 稳地在拍哄中地入眠了，睫毛泛着来自梦 境的点点幽光。  
summery ：魔物美杜莎需要作为御主的宫 野志保提供魔力才能留在现世，新手宫野 小姐供不起，只得和已经给了自己部分魔 术刻印并成为监护人白马探补魔。wuli白马 探看她可爱，于是只给日不给魔力，宫野 还误以为是自己不会吸，自己背锅，陷入 自闭。  
白马探碧池。白马探焉坏。白马探狗男 人。白马探不讲武德。


End file.
